


No Bucky, He is NOT my Sugar Daddy

by rainbowhoneybadger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky, Bucky has no shame, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint is tired of hearing Steve and Bucky having sex, Dildos, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex doesnt come till later, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowhoneybadger/pseuds/rainbowhoneybadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the last time Bucky, He is not my Sugar Daddy!"<br/>"Right okay….. an older man who just so happens to be the C.E.O of a huge company who makes millions and you're saying you are not in it for the money? seems legit."<br/>"I just like older men!"<br/>"Right okay."</p><p>The fic in which Clint just wants to date a man twice his age and not have his friends think he is in it for the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leftover fries and Living room disasters

It was 12:04 a.m. and Clint just came home from a long night out with his almost boyfriend and C.E.O of Shield Corp. Phil Coulson. He was extremely tired and worn out and was ready for bed. He took off his jacket and made his way towards the kitchen to find his room mate and long time best friend Bucky Barnes sitting there in only a pair of black boxer briefs, looking a bit like he just had sex not too long ago, which by Clint's guess was exactly what happened.

"So hows the sugar daddy?", Bucky smiled smugly, eating some leftover, reheated fries from last nights dinner.

"For the last fucking time he is not my sugar daddy! I just like older men!" Clint groaned and went into the fridge to get out a Coke.

"Right okay….. an older man who just so happens to be the C.E.O of a huge company who makes millions. Seems legit.", Bucky rolled his eyes and continued to eat his fries.

"Well I'm not in it for the money. Phil is nice, charming, hard-working…."

"Rich….", Bucky chimed in.

"Shut the fuck up." Clint spat out with disgust.

"Fine okay sorry….. it was just a joke…."

Just as their conversation was over, A very naked Steve Rogers walked into the kitchen looking happy and content.  
"Hey Clint!" Steve yawned and made his way over to where his boyfriend was sitting to steal some of his fries.

"Hey Ste-" He stopped and stared at the Blonde. "Why the fuck are you naked?"

"Well Bucky and I just finished having sex like fifteen minutes ago and I was too lazy to put some clothes on." Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Oh……"

 

"To be fair we thought you stayed the night at Coulson's house." Bucky hummed and turned his head to return the kiss, this time on the lips.

 

"You two are gross."

"And you aren't?"

"Im asexual."

"Oh true."

They all laughed and Clint walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see it in a wreck, pillows from the couch on the floor with stains on them, opened condom wrappers, several sex toys of different lengths and widths, and an almost empty bottle of lube."Oh wow…. thats a nice thing to come home to." Clint sarcastically stated as he walked past the mess and into his room. "Im going to bed. Please for the love of God, clean your mess up and try not to be too loud, I may be hearing impared, but I can hear how loud Bucky can get from a mile away." Clint shouted before shutting his door."

"Goodnight Clint! Sorry about the mess!" Steve shouted.

"Its okay, I get used to it living with the sex addict that is Bucky." Clint shouted back, his voice being muffled by the walls between them.  
For the next hour Steve and Bucky cleaned up the living room and made their way to Bucky's room to sleep….. Only after giving each other blow-jobs.


	2. Sass, Phone calls, and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint smells coffee.  
> Clint likes coffee.  
> Also Phil calls and things happen.

The following morning clint wakes up (only after checking phone to see if his boss texted him at all... he didn't.) and smells coffee. He rolls out of bed, picks up his hearing aids from his bedside table and makes his way out of his room. On his way to the kitchen he passes by the living room that was previously in shambles, which is now spotless (Thank you Steve.). He dragged himself into the kitchen and found a shirtless Steve wearing some really tight fitting sweatpants. He was eating an apple while waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Steve smiled as the coffee finished being brewed.

"Steve, you are a saint!" Clint hummed and got out two mugs, One that looked like an american flag and the other was an extra large "#1 Best Archer" mug that Clint got from his best friend Natasha after she noticed how amazing he was with a bow.

"Well I was raised Catholic, guess it runs in the family." Steve chuckled and took the cup that clint got out for him and poured his coffee, then went to the fridge to get some creamer.

"I didn't think saying that would stroke your ego." Clint smiled and poured himself a cup (more like 3 cups) of coffee and took a sip. He moaned and closed his eyes, allowing the bitter concoction to dance with all his taste buds. "I feel like this is what sex is supposed to feel like for people. If it is, I don't blame Bucky for liking sex all the time."

"Coffee is good, but i wouldn't say its THAT good." He poured the French Vanilla flavored creamer into his mug and got out a spoon to stir the coffee. He put away the creamer, put the spoon in the sink, and then took a sip of his drink, letting out a delighted hum. "On second thought maybe it is."

"Thats right Steve, submit to the coffee." Clint laughed and took large sips from his cup.

"I don't submit, I think your thinking of Bucky." Steve responded, causing Clint to spit out his coffee and laugh.

"Oh my god Steve that was good!" Clint said, putting his mug down because he was laughing so hard. "My sides fucking hurt now thanks a lot you asshole."

"Well they do say you are what you eat." Steve sassed and threw away his apple in the garbage can.

"Fuck you steve." Clint groaned

"Where and when. I don't think Bucky likes threesomes because he gets jealous way to easily." Steve shrugged.

"I'm asexual remember." Clint set down his mug to rub his face.

"I know. You tell me that every time someone brings sex up." Steve reminded. "Speaking of the past, I'm really sorry about our behavior last night..."

"Don't worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Yes Im sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes I"m positive, I've been used to it ever since you two became a thing two years ago." Clint shrugged and finished the last of the coffee in his giant mug.

"Okay, just making sure." Steve blushed. "Hey, I'm thinking about making pancakes later, you want any?"

"I don't really eat breakfast, so no, but thanks for the offer." Clint politely declined. Just then his phone rang so Clint bolted to his room and answered the phone. It was Phil.

"Hello?" Clint asked even though he knew who was at the other end.

"Hey Clint, Its Phil."

"Hey, Why didn't you just text me?"

"I don"t like texting, I much prefer having actual conversations."

"I"ll keep that in mind old man."

"Old? I"m only 52."

"Yeah and I'm 25 so... You're Old."

"Well I hope that doesn't complicate things."

"Nah, I like older guys."

"Well I'm happy to hear that, now about the whole dating thing that was mentioned last night."

"What about it?"

"I thought about it and decided that yes,I would like to start dating."

"YES!- I mean thank you sir, I would like that."

"Good... How about Lunch today at the Sandwich shop by Stark Tower at 12:30? I have no meetings the rest of the day."

"Darcy's?"

"So that's what the place is called, yes Darcy"s."

"Okay cool, I"ll see you then sir."

"Please call me Phil."

"Okay, I"ll see you then Phil."

"See you then Clint."

Clint hung up the phone and was blushing really hard. He now had a boyfriend. An older boyfriend. He never thought he would be able to date an older man until now, given the fact that everyone that always ended up liking him up to this point was always people either way younger than him or slightly older than him. He walked out of his room to see that Bucky had made his way out of his room, still dressed in the black boxers he was wearing last night. Bucky was sitting on the kitchen table, texting Natasha about the wonderful sex they had last night and how he could barely walk without some sort of lotion to ease the pain. Steve on the other hand was busy making pancakes. He already made a couple, He was just making one more for Bucky before making one for himself.

"Guess what Guys?" Clint asked in an excited tone?

"Finally got laid?" Bucky asked, taking a break to look up from his phone.

"No dipshit, Phil and I are now dating and I'm going to lunch with him at Darcy's today!" Clint responded happily and sat down on a couch in the living room.

"Thats great!" Steve smiled and finished the last of his pancakes, then proceeded to give Bucky his plate and put all the the ingredients he used away as well as washing the dishes before taking his own plate. "Darcy"s hamburgers are the best and their fries are amazing too."

"Syrup?" Bucky asked and Steve got out the Pure Canadian 100% Maple Syrup and gave it to Bucky who poured it all over his Pancakes. Who was then met with a glare from Steve. "Oh yeah thats great Clint, all that pinning and I was about to force you two at gunpoint to date.'

"Well anyways I gotta get ready, It's already 10:30." Clint said, making his way to his room to shower.

"Hey Clint?" Steve asked as he was adding syrup to his own pancakes.

"Yeah?"

"Casual Clothing. Just because he is your boss, doesn't mean you dress all fancy. Plus it's a first date at a Lunch place."

"Thanks Steve." Clint Smiled and waked into his room to shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos and the comments, I like those a lot. Also, If you have a Tumblr, My tumblr is Llioon, i just reblog random shit and post stuff about my life if you're interested. 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: Writing a fic is harder than I originally thought , but I"ll get used to it eventually

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so be nice.  
> Oh and sorry for the short Chapter, more is on the way


End file.
